Sad Or
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Perjodohan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Apalagi jika kau dijodohkan dengan adik kekasihmu. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.2 : If I ain't your love, may I have your kiss?**

 **.**

 **Sad or…?**

 **A fanfic by OrangeMint**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_**

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Mungkin menikah karena perjodohan adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dipikirkan oleh Park Jimin. Namun hal terbodoh itu lah yang menimpanya saat ini. Ya, Park Jimin di jodohkan oleh anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Meskipun ayahnya bilang semanis secantik apapun anak dari rekan ayahnya itu, namanya cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Jimin menghembuskan napas kasar setelah melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, itu artinya setengah jam lagi Jimin harus ikut kedua orang tuanya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam sekaligus perjodohannya dengan anak rekan ayahnya itu.

"Nak, ayo bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." ucap Nyonya Park dari luar kamar Jimin.

"Ya, ibu. Tunggu sebentar." jawab Jimin. Meskipun Jimin tidak menyukai perjodohan ini, paling tidak Jimin tetap bersikap sopan terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa Jimin menerima perjodohan ini? Karena Jimin menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, meskipun sebenarnya Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih.

Jimin memilih pakaian yang _casual_ saja. Celana _jeans_ yang terdapat robekan di bagian lututnya, kaos putih polos lalu di lapisi kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, dan terakhir tak lupa sepatu _vans_ yang berwarna sepadu dengan pakaiannya.

Jimin berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung menemui orang tuanya untuk berkata bahwa dia sudah siap. Jimin, Nyonya Park, dan Tuan Park pun langsung berangkat menuju rumah rekan Tuan Park yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Setelah dua puluh lima menit perjalanan akhirnya keluarga Jimin pun sampai di tempat tujuan dan langsung disambut oleh rekan ayahnya beserta istrinya. _'Kemana anak yang ingin di jodohkan denganku?'_ pikir Jimin.

"Ayo silahkan masuk Tuan Park." ucap orang itu dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Santai saja Min Jaehyun, tidak usah se-formal itu, kita sedang tidak bekerja sekarang." ucap ayah Jimin lalu setelahnya ayah Jimin dan orang yang di sebut Min Jaehyun tadi tertawa.

Keluarga Jimin akhirnya masuk ke rumah keluarga Min dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana sang calon isteri Jimin sudah menunggu. "Ini Min Yoongi, anakku yang akan menjadi isteri mu Jimin- _ah_." ucap ayah dari Min Yoongi.

"Sudah ayah bilang kau pasti suka dengan Yoongi, karena Yoongi ini sangat manis Jimin- _ah_ _._ " sambung ayahnya. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang, keluarga Park dan keluarga Min pun menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali diselingi obrolan mengenai bisnis ayah Jimin dan ayah Yoongi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin dan Yoongi? Tak ada, mereka tidak melakukan apapun sebagai langkah awal.

" _Appa, Eomma,_ aku pulang!" ucap seseorang yang membuat kedua keluarga ini mengalihkan atensinya.

"Jimin? Sedang apa?" ucap orang itu.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

"Maafkan aku, _N_ _oona_ _._ " ucap Jimin kepada Seulgi –seseorang yang ia panggil _N_ _oona_.

"Tidak apa Jimin- _ah_ _._ Aku mengerti, lagi pula adikku tidak buruk kok, bahkan ku pikir dia lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari pada diriku." jawabnya.

"Seulgi _N_ _oona_ jangan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Sangat mencintaimu." Seulgi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Dengarkan aku Park Jimin, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah adikku. Ku mohon dengan sangat, lupakan aku, dan belajarlah mencintainya." ucap Seulgi lalu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"J-jimin- _ssi_." panggil seseorang. "Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park mencarimu" oh, itu Yoongi ternyata. Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi datar lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Seulgi _N_ _oona_ , Jimin- _ssi._ Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa." ucap Yoongi pada angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Hari yang sudah di tentukan sebagai hari pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi pun sudah tiba. Banyak rekan-rekan kerja ayah Jimin dan ayah Yoongi yang dating, teman-teman Jimin dan Yoongi pun berdatangan. Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat bahagia. Ya, hanya kebahagiaan palsu dan sementara.

"Yoongi- _ya_!"

"Jin _H_ _yung_!" teriak Yoongi tak kalah heboh dari yang memanggilnya. Yang di panggil Jin hyung itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya erat.

"Ahh Yoongi-ku sudah memiliki suami. Sejak kapan kau pacaran hah?! tidak pernah cerita." ucap Seokjin dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh Yoongi.

"YOONGI _HYUNG_! Jin hyung minggir! Aku mau peluk Yoongi _H_ _yung_ juga!" ucap Jungkook. Yoongi hanya terkekeh saat melihat tingkah imut adik tingkatnya dulu ini.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ kelihatannya bahagia sekali, jangan lupa buatkan Kookie keponakan ya." ucap Jungkook.

Berbeda dengan Jin dan Jungkook, Kim Taehyung kekasih Jungkook, berjalan menuju sang suami.

"Jim, sejak kapan?" tanya Taehyung menyelidik. "Kau berpacaran dengan kakaknya dan menikah dengan adiknya ?!" lanjut Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa Tae." balas Jimin. Taehyung memeluk sahabatnya itu, Taehyung tahu bahwa Jimin pasti dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Belajarlah untuk mencintainya Jim, jangan abaikan Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Ku mohon belajarlah mencintai Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Jangan menyakitinya karena ia adalah seseorang yang mudah rapuh." ucap Taehyung saat memeluk Jimin dan Jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Hari pertama Jimin dan Yoongi sebagai suami isteri pun tiba. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah yang diberikan oleh orang tua Jimin. Malam pertama mereka tidak seperti suami isteri pada umumnya, mereka hanya sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing bahkan tidak ada obrolan sedikitpun.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , bangun." ucap Yoongi dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jimin pelan.

"Jimin- _ssi_ " panggil Yoongi lagi. Jimin pun membuka matanya.

"Ayo sarapan, aku sudah-"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan di luar." ucap Jimin dingin memotong perkataan Yoongi.

Hati Yoongi sakit tentu saja. Pertama Jimin memotong perkataannya, kedua Jimin berbicara datar sekali kepadanya, dan yang ketiga ia kecewa dan sakit hati, hari pertamanya sebagai isteri; memasakkan suaminya sarapan namun Jimin tidak ingin memakannya. Air mata Yoongi sudah berada di ujung matanya hanya tinggal menunggu terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Yoongi mengusap matanya yang mulai ber air.

"Baiklah." Yoongi menjawab perkataan Jimin dengan senyum manis lalu beranjak menuju meja makan untuk memakan sarapan yang ia buat.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar apartemennya. Jimin bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yoongi saat itu. Jimin tidak bodoh. Jimin tahu jika Yoongi menahan tangisnya tadi. Jimin melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Yoongi. Ada perasaan menyesal di hati Jimin. Ingin rasanya Jimin kembali ke apartemennya, meminta maaf kepada Yoongi dan memakan sarapan yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh isterinya itu.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Perlahan Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan Yoongi. Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun. Kemana Yoongi? Pikir Jimin. Jimin berjalan hendak menuju ke kamarnya dan Yoongi. Namun seketika atensinya teralihkan saat melihat seseorang duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jimin pun mendekat ke arah orang itu.

" _Noona_?" yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Jimin, menunjukkan ekspresi _'ada apa?'_

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Jimin lalu duduk begitu saja di sebelah Seulgi.

"Menjenguk adikku tentu saja, dan suaminya." jawab Seulgi lalu mencomot camilan yang ada di depannya. Jimin melihat Seulgi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seulgi yang sadar akan hal itu pun ingin menanyakannya namun belum sempat ia menanyakannya, Jimin menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya.

" _Noona,_ aku masih mencintaimu." ucap Jimin di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Seulgi tentu saja melawan. Ini tidak benar. Seulgi dengan susah payah mendorong dada Jimin namun Jimin malah mengunci tangannya dan menindih tubuh kurus Seulgi.

"J-jimh ini tidak benar! BRENGSEK!" Seulgi terus saja memberontak namun tetap saja ia kalah dengan badan Jimin yang mungkin 3 kali lebih besar dari badannya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah acara bersih-bersihnya tadi. Yoongi ingat tadi _N_ _oona_ nya datang untuk mengunjunginya, jadilah Yoongi membuatkan minuman untuk _N_ _oona_ kesayangannya itu. Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat di mana noona nya tadi berada.

"J-jimh ini tidak benar! BRENGSEK!"

Mendengar teriakan _N_ _oona_ nya Yoongi berjalan terburu-buru sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman yang tadinya untuk dirinya dan _N_ _oona_ nya.

 ** _PRANK_**

Reflek. Tentu saja. Yoongi lemas. Ia menjatuhkan nampan beserta gelas berisi air sirup yang ia buat tadi di dapur. Air matanya menggenang siap untuk jatuh.

"K-kalian-" buru-buru Seulgi mendorong Jimin sekuat tenaga.

"Yoongi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Percayalah kepadaku." terang Seulgi kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memang baru-baru saja mengenal Jimin. Namun apakah salah jika ia berharap Jimin akan menjadi kebahagiaannya? Yoongi belajar mencintai Jimin. Namun apakah Jimin belajar mencintainya? Yoongi dengan perlahan mulai mencintai Jimin. Namun apakah Jimin dapat membalas cintanya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan dan kata yang bermunculan di otak Yoongi.

Air mata Yoongi jatuh begitu saja. Yoongi berlari menuju kamar yang ia tiduri bersama Jimin tadi malam. Seulgi dan Jimin mengejar Yoongi namun dengan cepat Yoongi menutup rapat pintu tersebut dan menguncinya.

Yoongi menangis sepuasnya.

"Yoongi- _ya_.. Ku mohon jangan salah paham." ucap Seulgi dari luar kamar. Banyak perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Seulgi namun tidak ada balasan apapun dari Yoongi.

" _Noona_ sebaiknya kau pulang saja." ucap Jimin.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PULANG BODOH ?! ADIKKU SALAH PAHAM TENTANG KITA JIMIN!" teriak Seulgi.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan, kau pulanglah." pada akhirnya Seulgi menuruti perkataan Jimin.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya Yoongi mengunci dirinya selama hampir empat jam. Dan selama itu pula Jimin membujuknya untuk membuka pintu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Yoongi- _ya_.. Maaf kan aku." ucap Jimin. Yoongi yang berada di dalam kamar terkejut. Jimin meminta maaf padanya? Apa ia salah dengar?

"Min Yoongi. Maafkan suami mu yang bodoh ini. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku-aku hanya belum bisa melupakan _N_ _oona_ mu."

 ** _CEKLEK_**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok mungil Yoongi dengan mata yang sembab dan bibir sedikit membengkak.

"Yoongi ma-" belum selesai Jimin berbicara, Yoongi menghentikannya dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Jimin.

"Jimin- _ah_.." ucap Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedihnya lalu tertawa kecut.

"Apakah aku salah belajar mencintaimu? Apakah aku salah mulai mencintaimu?" ucap Yoongi. "Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki cintamu? Bolehkah aku menciummu? Seperti kau mencium _N_ _oona_ ku tadi?" lanjut Yoongi.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda Ji-" Yoongi belum selesai berbicara namun bibir tebal Jimin sudah menempel sempurna di bibir mungil Yoongi. Yoongi tentu saja terkejut. Jimin mulai melumat lembut bibir Yoongi. Menciumnya. Lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku yang akan menciummu." ucap Jimin. "Maafkan aku dan ajari aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
